Angel of Death
by Kimichan13
Summary: God decides that Harry needs a vacation from acting as the Grim Reaper. So he decides to send Harry to the past to spend some time with some familiar faces. However, Harry has been forbidden to tell them who he really is in fear of the consequences. But that's not going to stop him living a little, and messing with everyone's heads while he's at it.


**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Anthony Malfoy was a man who owned a nice little restaurant. He didn't care much for the outside world – he was nothing special after all, he wasn't up with the 'higher ups'. So he had no idea why _the_ most feared man in the world had decided to stroll casually into his restaurant and sit at a table, awaiting service. He'd almost wet himself in fear. There was no point in calling for help, or he'd just end up dead on the floor. He knew the man, just like every other in the world did. No one knew what his name truly was, but he had been around for too many years for one to live normally. Many suspected Dark Magic or some use of Muggle technology but no one knew for certain. No one knew how old he was – where he came from or what his reasons was. But what everyone knew was _he could not die._

Anthony wasn't usually one who listened to the stories, and he'd never met the man before this day, but just looking at the man, whose raven hair was streaked with strands of silver and crimson, his _Avada Kedavra _green eyes glowing ominously, he couldn't help but agree with all the stories. Anthony suddenly found himself wishing that he'd closed early instead of staying up for New Years. Well, at least Anthony knew that 6666 was definitely going to be a bad year, not that he'd thought any different previously. Sixes had always been bad for his family, for as long as he could remember…

"Malfoy," a soft voice murmured and Anthony found himself jumping a foot in the air in surprise. He nervously brushed his silvery blonde hair back as he walked up to his only customer, almost turning back and bolting. He'd probably do it as soon as the green eyes settled on him. To his relief, they didn't and stayed on whatever the man was working on, which appeared to be some sort of rune. "Do you have any _morsledo_?" Morreaux asked him and Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He couldn't seem to gather the courage to speak. He watched as the pen in Morreaux's hand stopped tapping. "Malfoy?" Morreaux repeated softly again and Anthony gathered his wits to answer.

"Y-yes s-sir," he stuttered horribly, hardly even being able to understand himself. He scurried over to the kitchen and shakily poured the black alcohol into a goblet. Why oh _why _did it have to be him? What had he ever done? He was a simple poor wizard! He didn't deserve to die! Taking a few calming breaths he gathered his courage and stepped out to give the customer his drink.

_Don't concentrate on him killing you, _Anthony repeated to himself in his head over and over again, not being aware that this was making him even more nervous. He heard the door open and jumped a foot in surprise, not a very good idea with the alcohol in his hand. He watched in horror as the goblet was flung into the air before it landed on Morreaux, spilling its contents all over the man. The man who had just opened the door took one glance at Morreaux before hightailing away. Anthony felt like bolting himself. _Shit! He's going to kill me! _Anthony panicked, looking at the man in absolute terror.

And then before his very eyes, Morreaux's glowing green eyes snapped up and met his own frightened blue orbs. Anthony couldn't move as soon as he was caught in that gaze, he was frozen to the spot. Then, he watched as Angelo Morreaux calmly got to his feet and pulled out his wand Anthony still frozen on the spot. No one would really miss him, Anthony realised as he watched his life flash past him in what he thought was his last moments. It wasn't like he was any one important.

Morreaux slowly waved his wand and the morsledo disappeared off him and reappeared clean in the cup. Morreaux raised his goblet to his lips and drunk the whole cup before placing it back on the table and throwing a few Galleons down as well. Then Morreaux nodded to him his thanks before turning and leaving, Anthony still frozen where he was before, hand still outstretched to catch the goblet. As soon as the door closed softly behind Morreaux, Anthony sunk to the floor, his back against the wall and disbelief written clearly on his face. _I can't believe it, _he thought with wide eyes as his hands shook from his adrenaline. _I actually survived meeting the Dark Angel!_

* * *

Harry James Potter walked through the street with a façade of calm, ignoring the whispers that followed him. He hailed a street taxi and watched as the man took in his appearance, eyes widening in fear. Harry sighed internally, _oh boy. _"Angelo Morreaux!" the man squeaked in surprise before dropping his eyes away from Harry's. Harry didn't know where the name had come from, or where that damned rumour about anyone meeting his eyes would be killed by him, but it was a damn irritable. His face was the most well known in the world, that and his immortality.

Damn Deathly Hallows, Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears. They'd merged into him and made him "Master of Death" though "Angel of Death" was actually the true term. Harry James Potter was a bloody wingless angel, the one who had to get his hands dirty with God's work. Gee, how wonderful. But, Harry decided, he could see Jesus' reasoning.

You seriously couldn't give this sort of power to anyone as it would probably get to their heads and then they'd try to take over the world. Harry had no interest in taking over the world thank you very much, in fact, he'd much rather just carry on to the other side. But Harry's bloody sense of "Hero-ness" practically screamed at him every time he shirked his duty and made him decide not to ask God to resign.

Geez, what was with him? He just realised he hadn't told the taxi driver where to go and the man looked like he was about to have a heart attack, much to Harry's pessimistic amusement. Joy, another thing on his name. "Hogsmeade please," he instructed and the man hurriedly lifted the taxi into the air to join the traffic, casting several fearful glances at Harry which Harry skilfully ignored. He remembered the old village how it had been when he was younger… it had quickly become known to Muggles.

He remembered that day, and how he had watched in amusement from inside Hogsmeade as the Muggles declared that the wizards were all to surrender their wands to work for the Queen or die. A man who was the fifth Grandson of Nott had proclaimed that he was above working under some 'filthy mudblood queen' and shot an Avada Kedavra at one of the armed soldiers. It bounced off the man's armour. Nott was shot in the head. Understandably, wizards and witches had all sworn loyalty to the queen before becoming proper Britain citizens and becoming one with the Muggle world. Harry had done so as well, to that queen and the next until around 6043 where they deemed him too dangerous to get close to the Queen, seeing as there were plenty news of his killings. Harry sighed deeply again before closing his eyes. He felt the taxi disappear from around him and opened his eyes to see a familiar glowing face.

"My Lord," he muttered and heard Christ chuckle at his bitter tone.

"Enough silent suffering my dear child," God said as he patted Harry's shoulder with his giant hand. "You have done enough to earn a… vacation," God mused as he glanced down at the clouds.

Harry did so too and spotted some people he knew well. "Is that the Marauders?" he asked curiously.

"Indeed," Christ said as he squeezed Harry's shoulder. "I'll be sending you into the past. Please do not go killing anyone or wrecking the future, it would be very troublesome for me," God said with a small chuckle.

"Troublesome for you?" Harry muttered under his breath incredulously and God chortled good naturedly.

"Ah Harry! You are a never ending sense of amusement in my existence! Be forewarned however, that while you are there, I will be making you…mortal of a sorts. You'll live and bleed and die as well. So don't go jumping off cliffs for fun," God warned half-heartedly and Harry rolled his eyes. "I will take away your angelic powers, just to warn you. It would do you no good to seem normal if you're showing more potential than Albus Dumbledore did," God pointed out. "So you will lose your Animagus ability for being able to turn into a Phoenix and a basilisk, seeing as that is part of your angelic powers. Perhaps you can find out your _human _powers in this lifetime," God said with a small wink and Harry wondered what he was talking about.

"As for your alias you shall be called Angelo Morreaux," God continued and Harry exploded pointing an excusing finger at the Mighty All-Father.

"It was you!" he said with narrowed eyes, his eyebrows turning downwards in annoyance. "You're the one whose been making everyone call me that!" God ignored him skilfully and Harry continued grumbling as God continued.

"Of course, we'll have to give you a family. You'll be part of an old French pureblood family, the Morreaux. Your mother will be Destiny Morreaux nee Potter while your father shall be Karma Morreaux. Any questions?" he asked.

Harry's mouth had fell open. "Nee _Potter_? You're relating me to the Potters? Can you even do that? And what will happen when my family line just disappears?" Harry pointed out.

"I'm sure I can erase their memories if I truly want to," God said dismissively, ignoring Harry's grumble of "yeah, but it's too much trouble for me to tell them I'm from the future, right."

"I'm sure you know Destiny and Karma?"

"Of course," Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "Destiny if a stuck up bitch who stuffed up my life. Karma's an alright guy I guess, though he is a little odd," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

God huffed a sigh of "immature children" before carrying on. "Well, now that's sorted, have fun starting your life again! Oh and happy fifteenth birthday!" God said with a wink. Harry blinked and turned to ask what the man meant by that before he was sent tumbling out of the sky and down into the Earth below.

The God stared after him with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Should I have told him about his familiar?" The Father asked himself before shaking his head. "No, I'm sure he'll be fine."

**So...do you like? Should I continue or what? Please review.**


End file.
